


Everyone Is Good At Something

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape snorted and looked back up at the stage as a small group of first years stood up and slowly made their way to the podium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Is Good At Something

The Headmaster's voice droned on and on - something about exceeding one's limits, and achieving one's potential, and striving for excellence, and…

Harry yawned, hiding his mouth behind his fist, but shut it quickly when Severus gave him that look.

Harry grimaced and sat up straighter.

"You could at least pretend to be interested," Snape said, his voice soft enough that only Harry knew his husband was speaking out of turn.

"I am interested, but he's been speaking for at least an hour."

"Only half. Don't be so melodramatic," Snape replied, moving his hand and sneakily giving Harry a pinch on the inner thigh. Harry spread his legs further apart and wiggled his eyebrows.

Snape snorted and looked back up at the stage as a small group of first years stood up and slowly made their way to the podium. The headmaster shook their hands one at a time, handing each an ornate scroll tied with a big red ribbon. One of the children, a shortish boy with messy black hair and bright hazel eyes took the scroll then turned, waving happily as a big grin split his face.

Harry and Severus returned the wave and the smile, albeit with more decorum.

"Spelling?" Snape said, a sickly grin still fixed on his face.

"Could have been worse," Harry replied, giving their son a wink. "Could have been Divination."


End file.
